Resentment
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Sequel to "No","Maybe" and "Yes". Resentment is born out of Fondness when bred with Absence or Neglect. But unavowed emotions are complex; Katherine sneaks a visit to Mystic Falls after hearing Elena has turned. Both girls try to face the feelings they cannot afford to talk about, but are unable to refrain from showing, or expressing. It all starts with the Resentment felt towards


The first time Katherine sees Elena after her transition, she's still as fresh as a newborn filly, trembling in the moonlight on unreliable legs. It's deceptive too, for the image of her sitting at the vanity in her light pyjama shorts and top could have been nearly the same as the last time she saw her. Yet in more ways than one it's not. She's changed, not just in her biology, but her eyes seem a little harder. There's everything there she expected to see, frustration, confusion, self-loathing, the inner-struggle for acceptance. But there's also one thing she didn't see coming: resentment.

The surprise didn't show on Katherine's face, she's grown far too good at training her features into smooth, impassible porcelain. Her impulse is to attribute it to Elena's volatile, baby vampire emotional state, but looking at the hurt in her gaze, she guesses there is more.

iLove, Hate… Such a fine line./i

Trying not to appear unsettled, she shrugged nonchalantly, answering Elena's silent question.

"I wasn't going to stick around and get killed after convincing Stefan to pull that stunt against Klaus."

Elena tilted her head to the side slightly, her mouth pulled in a tight line and her eyes glossing up, wounded and frustrated both. She hated herself for it too, thinking that she shouldn't have cared that her doppelgänger had skipped town at all. She should have known better, this was Katherine after all.

iBetter you die than I./i

It was much more than that though. Wasn't it already enough with Stefan and Damon? The latter whom she'd been thinking and feeling about a lot more lately, in a way that bled from her heart to her soul and her brain. No, she shouldn't have cared, but she did, and she didn't make any real effort to hide it, wanting Katherine to know she'd been wounded. Katherine looked at her nails so she wouldn't have to bear the pain of responsibility. Yet she couldn't bring herself to add anything to it, as she would have done in the past. For instance, how Elena seemed a lot more like Katherine than anyone wanted to acknowledge. But wasn't Damon the first to have said it?

iYou have a lot more in common with Katherine than just your looks./i

In that moment Katherine couldn't have agreed more. She hadn't realized to what extent the symmetry was present, even if it accounted for a lot between the two of them… whether it be the animosity or the pull that drew them back together like gravity, inevitable and unforgiving. Wasn't that why Katherine had come back tonight? Wasn't that why she was here, in this town, in this room, with this girl? Katherine's presence might have been a show of her self-indulgence in regards to their mutual, unavowed obsession, but Elena without saying a word, she too, wanted it it all. Perhaps her emotions were heightened at the moment along with her needs and desires, either way, no matter how generous she may be in nature, it seemed that the opposite part of her was insatiable… Not selfish in the sense that she wanted to keep everything for herself, or that she didn't want to give anything to others. Rather… it was like an unquenchable thirst. Stefan, Damon… and now, it dawned upon the older vampire, Katherine herself. No doubt it was the downfall of her compassion, the way she was unable to stop herself from peering into the abyss and redeeming those she also perceived as monsters. In a twisted way, it wasn't even a choice.

Neither of them could say it, however, and Katherine stepped closer, now standing such that she could peer into the mirror. Mechanically, she watched as her real image (or was that the fake one? It was easier to pretend with an image that existed only in their mind's eye than it was with an image that stood before them, living, breathing, feeling) tossed voluminous curls over her shoulder, not unlike a filly at a show. There it was again, the comparison, the parallel. If vocalized, she knew Elena's indignation would have flared in spite of the silent complexity that ruled their interactions. The things they were persuaded no one could see, and the others they knew were unaware of. The dice had been re-tossed however, the game was different this time (but in many ways, still the same. It had always been and would always be, the outside elements were nothing more than superficialities, excuses, props used as crutches to better play make-believe). Elena's fear of Katherine, or rather, the fear of what she represented, the fear of what she could become, which had been laced with a hint of sympathy and perhaps for a flickering instant in time, envy, seemed real now. More tangible. But this realness shed a light on the shadow of mysticism surrounding the supernatural, as well. The only thing left now was the dark hypnotic magnetism that was Katherine Pierce, and their mutual fascination.

Katherine leaned down, curling her index finger under Elena's chin, tilting her head up to interlock their gazes. She was serious, without being angry something rare, as there always was a lingering smirk at the corner of her lips, or an air of nonchalance in her expression. Not so, now. Elena's dignity prevented her from saying anything or letting the tears at the corner of her eyes escape. Neither of them could voice their thoughts or their feelings, it would have been far too dangerous and the implications too severe. The repercussions weren't something either of them were willing to risk or deal with. Even if between them, everything was told through the gaze... through the touch... in the loudest silence they'd ever known, and even if no one was around to hear them, uttering the words would threaten the delicate balancing act they'd perfected since the first time they met. So they both simultaneously took refuge in it and, Elena especially, wounded herself with it.

iYou just disappeared!/i

The one still standing finally dropped her line of sight from her doppelgänger's big brown doe eyes to her dewy pink lips. In a gesture that seemed impossibly gentle for Katherine, she leaned in, brushing her mouth against them in what could only be described as a caress, before in a more familiar stance, she caught the upper one, sucking on it and nipping at it.

iDon't pout, I'm here now./i

The tears finally spilled, racing down Elena's cheeks who sat there lips parted but not really responding to the kiss at first. When she did, it was sudden and violent, biting at Katherine's lower lip in reprimand, reaching up with her hands, one holding the back of her neck, while the other buried itself in lush curls of polished brown clinging onto it as she tugged with the force of anger, one that was fuelled by a mixture of hurt, of hate and an unavowed hint of something else. But Elena didn't have to admit it to herself or Katherine, Katherine knew, and Elena wasn't blind when she peered into this mirror, the real one, not the one behind her on the vanity. It was part of their mutual understanding, their silent agreement. Salty tears pearled on their lips, and they both tasted them on each other's tongues, it seemed Elena growing rougher in her gestures, trying to redirect her tears into emotion she poured into the kiss. Her mouth grew wider, but her jaw was tense and as she bit Katherine again, cruelly tearing open the thin, delicate skin on the inside of her upper lip, she also let go pushing her away and rising from her seat, turning her back to Katherine and leaning on the vanity as she breathed in deeply, trying to retract her fangs and ignore the scent of blood, while simultaneously dealing with the rage that bubbled inside her.

"You can't just come and go as you please whenever and wherever you want without saying a word, then just stroll in here like it's all peachy."

Katherine licked a droplet of her own blood as the wound sealed itself and folded her arms across her chest, looking at Elena's face through her image in the mirror.

"But I did. And I do."

Though the answer was prideful, her tone was matter of fact. It was the truth, Katherine did what she wanted, when she wanted. Elena's eyes burned like coals and shifted so that she was now looking back at Katherine's through the mirror's reflection. There was a heartbeat, a suspension in time where neither of them moved, gauging each other without really needing to. The younger vampire suddenly spun around with supernatural speed, one hand closing slender fingers around Katherine's throat and vamping her over onto the bed, Elena now straddling the other woman's hips as she held her down by the neck, fangs bared, hissing. Katherine quirked an eyebrow and let out a huff of annoyance, but otherwise humoured her, the room's cold air suddenly caressing the skin of her arms, her jacket having be shrugged off on their way to the bed. They both knew that in spite of Elena's newfound abilities, Katherine could overpower at any time without even trying. It's not as if she had anything to fear based on that alone, but even if that had not been the case, Katherine knew it was all in the intent. Elena wouldn't kill her, for fear of growing closer to the monster she was afraid she'd become- if she wasn't already there. Katherine looked up at Elena, quirking her mouth to the side in a mischievous smirk and batting her long, thick lashes in what was an intentionally provocative gesture. Elena squeezed tighter for a moment before leaning down to kiss her again, deeply and aggressively. Katherine let her, without fighting back, but involving herself actively in the kiss, lips moving softly and in a supple manner, espousing Elena's shape, even as she was all fierce teeth and harsh pressure. She widened the kiss, seeking out the tip of Elena's tongue and sucking it, licking at it with her own before their mouths closed more tightly around each other. Sweetly tasting each other's flavour, relishing the intoxicating softness of their full lips, now slightly swollen and reddened from the kissing.

Katherine licked her lips as Elena pulled away momentarily, breaking the kiss in order to bite at the junction of Katherine's jaw and neck, her grip around her throat loosening slightly. She bruised the skin, which healed nearly instantly before nipping at it again, repeating the process as she trailed down along the pulse point until she reached the hollow of her throat, hand sliding away. She licked at it, triggering a delicious sound out of Katherine who closed her eyes enjoying the ride, indulging Elena's impulses. She needed this, needed to let her emotions out somehow and even Katherine couldn't refuse her that. For all that her behaviour might have seemed heartless, Katherine was anything but. Feeling. Feeling was important, it's what kept her surviving, running. Feeling the ifear/i was necessary. Wasn't that, after all one of the human's spirits most admirable traits? Its resilience? But also the pain, and the ecstasy, and in some ways, this side of her might have been Katherine's best kept secret. The she devil, the psychotic, nasty little bitch, the demonic mistress of darkness… And whatever other epithet others had chosen to tack onto her, was underneath it all human at her most visceral core. The fighting character fuelled by the self-preservation instinct, the need to feel… So, silently, aside from a slight whimper or a moan here and there, she let Elena feel whatever was necessary to her. She reached up with one hand, lacing her fingers through Elena's sleek head of hair, stroking it at the back of her neck as her chest rose and fell a little, shivers and tremors reacting to teeth, tongue and lips.

iAnything you felt before is amplified now./i

Elena trailed her teeth along Katherine's collarbone before she finally gave in to her new instincts, those she feared. Her fangs elongated and pierced cleanly through the skin at the curve of her doppelgänger's neck. Katherine's nails scratched lightly at the skin on Elena's poll, just at the top of the spine, as strands of hair entangled between her fingers, moaning at the erotic sensation. There was a brief moment of panic where she felt the urge to sit up and throw Elena off of herself, screaming that she was on vervain. But the choking and gagging never came, and the thought flickered out as she arched her back with every sip the young vampire drank. She could investigate later, in the meantime she purred at the feeling, her body heating up, shifting about to entwine her legs with Elena's who finally lifted her head, ablaze with passion. The blood seemed to have stimulated her wild and frantic energies, but in a way that was now focused, now had a goal. Katherine looked up, her eyes dark with lust and slanted with mischief, a similar smile dancing on her lips. She brought her hand to the lowest point of Katherine's deep v top toying with the fabric for a moment before ripping it in two, with the frenzy of a predator ripping into flesh. Katherine bit her lower lip, aroused, rutting her hips into Elena's and feigning annoyance.

"You realize I'm going to have to borrow one of yours now?"

"I'm not sure that I have anything that'll fit."

Katherine rolled her eyes chuckling at Elena's sass and swatting at one of her forearms, chastising her. There was no doubt that everything Elena was doing, was only because Katherine permitted it, and even if Elena would never be any real threat, she knew how much a baby vampire's ego could quickly get in the way. A reminder of who was really in charge of the situation was in order from time to time. Elena bared her fangs again with a little hiss of displeasure at being told what to do, looking more alluring than ever with her blood stained lips and Katherine blew her a kiss provocatively as she curled her fingers at the collar of Elena's nightshirt, tugging at it so hard one of the thin spaghetti straps ripped. She could taste her own blood on Elena's mouth and she moaned as she felt the younger vampire's hand clawing up her side, leaving four bleeding trails behind it. Katherine hooked a leg at Elena's hip bone, widening the kiss and biting into her lower lip, sucking it as one would a particularly juicy cherry. She groaned before she decided she wanted to have things her way again, pinning Katherine down with one hand on her chest, taking a moment to look at her. Enticing and gorgeous, tantalizing in her black and red lacy bra, her perfect mane of glorious curls, fanning in part around her, rolling off the pillows, and in part framing her face, rebellious strands draping over her neck and shoulder. She turned her head to the side slightly then looked back up seductively through her thick lashes, the dark wings of her smokey eyeshadow seemingly coming alive to give her sharp eyes a more powerful hold over Elena.

Elena growled before her eyes stopped at Katherine's bra noticing the front clasp. She looked back at the older vampiress who shrugged coyly. She'd known all along. But then again, Katherine rarely went anywhere unprepared. Always be the smartest one in the room. Never assume that you are. That wasn't to say she hadn't made mistakes or had slip ups here and there, but she'd always found a way to recover, or she wouldn't be lying in Elena's bed at the moment, having her exactly where she wanted her to be. Elena popped the clasp open unceremoniously, even if she had caught up, it didn't matter at the moment that she'd played right into the plan. If Katherine was offering herself up as a toy for her to use as she pleased, and even provoking it, Elena wasn't going to pass up this chance pour some gasoline over the fire and blow off steam. Even if it technically was contained, and safe and she didn't risk actually hurting her, it was better than all the holding back and self-control she'd been forced to exert since turning. Katherine shrugged off the bra straps before Elena pinned down her arms, lowering her head to bite at her exposed throat before eagerly trailing the edge of her fangs along her skin to the olive hued flesh of her breasts. Her teeth retracted and she bit the underside of it with the dull human version, causing Katherine to keen softly, one hand tangling in Elena's hair as she closed her eyes. Elena grew emboldened by this reaction, giving it a sharp nip on the side, repeating the gesture on different parts of the fleshy mound, up to the areola before giving the tip of the nipple an experimental lick.

Katherine's grip in Elena hair tightened, her nails grazing the other girl's scalp, a silent cue of appreciation. Elena gave it another long stroke of the tongue, followed by a second one, until Katherine was lightly playing with her hair. And then suddenly, without any forewarning, Elena bit the hardened little numb, causing Katherine to let out a tiny little yelp, digging her fingers into Elena's head as she arched off the bed, pain and pleasure mixing. It was a bit of an overreaction, and it was all for show, but upon seeing the glint in Elena's eye, Katherine knew it had the desired effect. She pretended to scowl a little as Elena smirked at her.

iYou deserved that./i

Again Katherine put on a performance, this time rolling her eyes and tugging a little at Elena's hair.

iWhatever, quit stalling./i

Elena closed her mouth around Katherine's nipple again, sucking at it harshly, teeth raking at it in an unforgiving manner. Katherine bit her lower lip, pressing Elena's head down against her chest a little harder, seeking out more pressure, which earned her a bite and she was unable to suppress the moan that sprang out from the back of her throat. She writhed under Elena, lifting her leg to wrap it around her waist. Elena smacked her thigh in reprimand, as it reminded her how they were both still far too overdressed to her liking. As she rolled Katherine's flesh between her two rows of teeth, feeling herself growing wet at the feeling of the hardened bud on the tip of her tongue and the exquisite sounds Katherine was making, she reached down with both her hands to unbutton the older vampire's skin-tight jeans. She finally let go of her breast, causing them both to groan at the loss, and she roughly pulled down the pants tossing them to the floor before hurriedly tugging off her night shirt, remembering with annoyance that one of the straps was now torn thanks to Katherine, and sliding down her pyjama shorts off her hips, sending them off to join the discarded jeans.

Katherine, propping herself up on her elbows had watched the entire thing, noting the lust and desire coiling in the pit of her loins as her eyes roamed over Elena's body, the way her abdominal muscles tightened when she stretched her back as she stripped, the masterfully chiseled hip bones that were a perfect replica of hers (not hers really, this she knew, but she tried not to think about it when the proof was not tangible like it was here. The knowledge of their predecessor was on a subconscious level, a reality neither of them had to be faced with in their lifetimes and stayed at a safe distance, one they could deny) and, the inviting softness of her silky warm-hued skin. Before she knew it, Elena was crawling back on top of her and biting at the curve of her neck roughly trying to press her down, while one of her hands traveled down Katherine's body, viciously scratching her lower stomach in a way that would have scarred if Katherine had been human. But she wasn't. And it didn't. There was, on both their parts a secret mixture of relief and resentment, their bodies would safekeep their secrets, but could their hearts be trusted to retain the memories? Perhaps it was better off this way since neither wanted to say it out loud or suggest it, but both yearned for some kind of physical evidence some kind of mark, a reminder of what they both felt but couldn't mention outside of their silent dialogue. Perhaps in a sense both also still had trouble accepting it, unsure what to do about it, they were convinced it could never be, not beyond this.

Elena's touch went from cruel to gentle as she slipped her hand past the waistband of Katherine's underwear. She tilted her head to the side giving Elena better access to her neck, and canted her hips slightly against the wandering hand. Elena noted the soft velvety feel and the smooth hairlessness of her Venus mons and cupped the fleshy mound which earned her a sigh of appreciation and she began to rub it, nipping at Katherine's neck still. She shivered as nails scratched lightly up her back and melded with the sparks already dancing down her spine from the sounds Katherine was producing and the taste of her skin. Katherine spread her thighs out a little more and lifted her hips slightly off the mattress as Elena increased the pressure, fingers reaching down further to slide through slick, silky folds, coating themselves in the intoxicating honey, the heel of her palm now rocking against Katherine's clit. Both of her hands went to tangle in Elena's hair as the curve of her back exaggerated, tensing like a bow being strung and she let out a muffled whine. Elena felt a rush of wetness both between Katherine's legs and her own and she promptly inserted two fingers inside of the older vampire, pushing them in as far as she could go. Katherine panted a little her eyes fluttering opened and closed as Elena peppered her neck and collarbones with a tortuous combination of kisses, bites and licks, shifting in such a way that she was making her way down to Katherine's chest again, this time towards the other breast. She began to suck hard at the skin, unafraid of using her teeth, and thrust her fingers in and out at a pace that was unkind in its sudden speed, but if the way Katherine mewled was any indicator, she didn't actually mind.

Katherine felt hot, almost feverish to the touch and it seem the contrast was like having their skins alighted. She rolled her hips until their rhythm synched up with Elena's hand and she held fast to the younger vampire, clawing up her back until her delicate fingers threaded themselves again through the other girl's straightened strands. Elena glanced up at Katherine with a mixture of ego and wonderment, at the fact she was the one responsible for those delightful sounds and that delicious bend of the body or better yet the eager roll of the hips. Katherine writhed and lifted her head to look at Elena, their eyes meeting, charged with intensity as always. A rough pressure was added to her clit, causing Katherine to gasp out Elena's name. Elena smirked against Katherine's flesh, getting her thumb to circle the swollen jewel that crowned her heat. She used her vamp speed to give her wrist more impact, twisting and scissoring her fingers inside, observing with delight the way Katherine's body seemed to surrender to the sensation. Smugly, she growled as her fangs grew and she raked the tip along the underside of Katherine's breast. Katherine pulled at her hair, her eyes fluttering open and closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, bucking her hips powerfully back against Elena's hand. A long whine came from the back of her throat as Elena added a third finger and she half murmured, half moaned.

"iOh god, Elena…/i"

There was no doubt in Elena's mind that her name never sounded any better, complementing perfectly Katherine's ragged breath, the rustling of the sheets, the slick collision of wet flesh, and she squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, uncomfortably aroused. But she was determined to make Katherine come first, determined to sink her teeth in her flesh once more, as the conclusion to their soundless conversation. Sharp canines pierced through skin and Katherine moaned, gripping Elena so tightly her knuckles went white. The coil at the pit of her loins tightened to a point of pain and as Elena drank her blood, release became a necessity more than a desire. Heat blossomed from her lower stomach, spreading to the rest of her via her spine, and she bit her lower lip as she kept her gaze on Elena's without missing a beat, her body rocking with a violent force. Elena doubled her efforts, her hand now soaked up to the wrist, her thumb flicking at Katherine's clit mercilessly, she could tell she was close instinctively… Were their bodies really that similar? She didn't linger too much on it however, she was captivated with the image of sheer ecstasy that was Katherine, a goddess exalted, at her most beautiful so close to the edge. Katherine's movements became more erratic, less smooth and she pulled Elena off her chest, up towards her, tugging Elena's upper lip between her teeth for a brief instant before allowing their lips to meld in a full kiss. Her body cranked a notch more tense, toes curling before finally, as Elena pressed her hand and full form into Katherine, she soared into release. She clung to Elena as though her life depended on it whining into her mouth as the flames of her pleasure engulfed her. Elena didn't stop kissing her, even long after Katherine's body had grown fully relaxed. She shivered, overstimulated as the older vampire's nails teased and trailed her skin lazily, no longer able to ignore her own arousal, but her anger, her resentment sated.

Katherine eventually punctuated the kiss with a little suck at Elena's upper lip before gently pushing her off. She slipped out of her underwear, which was now entirely drenched and tossed it to the floor as negligently as it had been junk, rather than the expensive piece of lingerie it was. She smirked a little as Elena watched her before pressing her down into the mattress, climbing on top. She lay down fully over Elena, their forms espousing each other perfectly, both of them sighing as their chests rubbed together. She took a moment to gaze at Elena, gently pushing back strands of her hair behind each ear to better look at her doppelgänger's face. In truth she didn't really think of ithis/i face as hers anymore, this was Elena and Elena's face. For all that they may have been as identical as the women in their mirrors, when she looked upon Elena, she didn't see herself in the literal sense. She finally leaned down to kiss her, light and feathery before delving into it a little deeper. Everything about the kiss was uncharacteristically gentle, a soft stroke of the lips and tongue. It was sweet and hypnotizing, Elena fell fast into the sensation, legs interlocking with Katherine's as her hands went up to Katherine's glossy mane. She knew that in yielding to the painfully tender touch she was free falling right into her feelings, but so was Katherine, like they were finally admitting it, if not out loud, to themselves, and each other.

Where Elena had been rough and violent, in a physical show of her resentment, Katherine was delicate and soothing, breaking the kiss to breathe in Elena's scent as she ran her lips along her neck. An apology. One that had the benefit of leaving her pride intact because it wasn't said, but was understood nonetheless. She purred as Elena played with her hair and suckled at the skin near her throat in a show of appreciation, causing the younger vampire to arch her back up slightly into her. Katherine let out a little sigh as she kiss her way down further, her hands pausing at Elena's breasts, brushing her knuckles against the curve as she kissed the valley. Giving them a little squeeze before massaging them, pressing her palms against the sharply hardened nipples, eliciting a moan from Elena. She laid a kiss on each mound, pausing to tease both nubs with her heavenly soft lips. Katherine hummed against Elena's skin sending pleasant vibrations that traveled straight to her core. Her hair tickled Elena and she inhaled deeply, taking in every note of Katherine's fragrance, from her personal scent to the perfume she chose.

"What perfume do you wear?"

Katherine stopped for a moment, lips still half pressed against Elena's breast. She looked up at her, intrigued, searching for the angle, translating the subtext. When she understood she smiled and kissed Elena's solar plexus as she moved further down.

"Ange ou Démon, by Givenchy."

Fitting, really. Though many people had seen the demon side of the blade, right now Elena was privy to a show of Katherine's more angelic qualities. She might be the only one to ever know this, or at least the only one to know for sure it still existed, but that was enough for the both of them.

Her breath grew a little more shallow as Katherine's mouth tickled the skin on her lower stomach, hip bones and slowly made her way to where Elena wanted her most. Her lush brown waves teased and caressed Elena's upper body as Katherine's head moved with every kiss. Her hands trailed down Elena's sides, rubbing them down gently pausing at the hips to run her thumbs over the lines nature had so perfectly drawn, before tracing patterns on the sides of her thighs. She hovered over the fleshy mound, so aptly named after the goddess of love, glancing back at Elena with a sparkle in her eye and a playful smirk. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her head a little bit, pushing her tongue out and slowly laving the full length of Elena's folds up to the top. Elena's hips lifted off the mattress and she sought out Katherine's hair, threading through it as her pulse quickened, looking down at the other woman, pupils dilated. Katherine repeated the motion, achingly slow, before gradually increasing speed, making little sounds of appreciation at the taste.

iDivine./i

She eventually closed her lips against Elena's flesh, graduating from just licking, to a kiss. Elena whimpered, a sound that resonated down Katherine's spine as she teased Elena's little bundle of nerves with her mouth, revelling further in the sounds she made and the way her body tensed. Slackening her jaw, Katherine allowed for her tongue to slide back down a little further, expertly parting the thin drapes of flesh with the tip, before poking inside, like a hummingbird harvesting honey. Oh, and hum she did, driving Elena crazy with vibrations that seemed to increase the more Katherine relinquished to the taste, losing herself in the act. Precision was only at the back of her mind now, she abandoned herself fully holding Elena's hips as she penetrated her. Eager, hungry, insatiable, the more she drank and the more trickled out. Elena was keening, Katherine's name tumbling off her lips as though she had a stutter.

"Kath-... er… Kather… K-Katherine… fuck, ifuck!/i"

Elena arched her back, gripping onto Katherine a little tighter, fighting to keep her eyes open as their interlocked gazes was nourishing the fire within her. She spread her legs a little further to give the other woman better room to maneuver. Katherine didn't really need it, as she kissed Elena deeper and deeper, raking her teeth softly over the hood of her clit, tongue twisting and twirling in a sweet torment. Elena's nails scratched at Katherine's scalp as her hips canted against the wondrous mouth that was rapidly taking her to the highest peaks. Elena's fingers were now firmly entangled in Katherine's trademark curls and she felt as though she couldn't breathe fast or deep enough as she mewled. Katherine could feel the tight walls pulling at her tongue and she knew Elena was close, so she suckled once more at the swollen little nub, giving a final flicking of the tongue at its tip, decisively sending Elena over the edge. Elena moaned out Katherine's name her body uncoiling like a spring released from pressure. Her toes curled and she pulled Katherine's hair pressing her head against her heated core and as she tossed her head back catching a beam of moonlight through her window she thought of a Charles Bukowski quote, one she hadn't known she remembered.

iJust as I was about to come I reached down and buried my hand in that mass of beautiful hair, pulling at it in the moonlight as I came in Katherine's mouth./i

Katherine let the first tremor pass before laying an affectionate peck on Elena's reddened, swollen sex. She then kissed the crease of her thigh as she headed for the femoral artery. Elena had drank from her out of misguided rage and instinct perhaps, but Katherine was intent on showing her just how pleasurable it could be too. Her fangs sank into the skin and straight for the vein with practiced expertise and, still paying attention to Elena's body, drank one long sip for each aftershock, effectively prolonging Elena's orgasm who cried out Katherine's name over and over again in the most sumptuous music Katherine's ears had ever heard. She drank her fill, sharing Elena's ecstasy until she'd gone still, safe for the soft toying of her hair and an almost imperceptible purring like sound. Katherine licked up the droplets that had managed to slip by her lips and kissed the bite mark until it naturally sealed itself back up. Katherine crawled back up to lay beside Elena, propping her head up with one hand as she examined the baby vampire's face, studying her features. Thoughts about how she was something the Salvatore brothers could never fully appreciate. Thoughts about how she in spite of having lost so much, compared to many others in the supernatural, she still had a lot. Katherine traced her index along Elena's collar bone, down her arm and began playing with her hand as Elena watched with a little smile on her face, still basking in the afterglow. Katherine brushed her lips, still glossy from blood against Elena's forehead in a gesture that meant a lot more than it should have. That was the end of their conversation… or their argument… whatever silent exchange had begun the moment Katherine had appeared that night.

Elena scooted over closer to Katherine, draping an arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Within moments her breathing stilled and Katherine remained. She was lost in thought, knowing she had to leave before the morning's light. No one could know she'd been here. And that was something she hoped Elena would understand if not for her own sake, for Katherine's. There was no doubt that their relationship was complicated beyond description, but their obsession had taken root such that it was now inoperable, and neither of them wanted to see the other get killed… At least not at the hand of someone else. She glanced down at Elena who looked so peaceful like that, and in the privacy of her solitude, she allowed her eye to glass up a bit and her face fall into a mixture of sweetness and sadness. She wanted nothing more in this instance than to keep holding the other girl through the night, falling asleep close like this, but that wasn't a risk she was willing to take with her life just yet.

Minutes trickled by then hours as the night moved forward, Katherine staying awake, but resting with her head against Elena's until she knew the moment had come. With the ease of fingers gliding through water, she reached into Elena's dream, prolonging their reality, making her think they were still laying close as Katherine got out of bed and quietly grabbed a pair of underwear from the drawer, stuffing her own in her back pocket (it was too nice of a piece for her not to keep). She looked for her shirt, but only found tattered pieces of what it once had been, remembering Elena had torn it apart. She smirked a little in the dark before she headed back for the dresser, quickly scanning Elena's collection of tops, before finding one to her liking. Spaghetti strap with a reasonably deep v and an indigo purple hue. In the blink of an eye she'd recuperated her bra and had the shirt on her, checking that it was to her liking as she glanced in the mirror. The last element was her jacket but as she picked it off the floor, her gaze fell on Elena's sleeping form again and she glanced at the piece of clothing in her hand. It took a second for her to decide, before she folded it and left it well in view on the vanity. The moon was shining down on Elena from this angle, catching her hair like a ghostly halo and Katherine couldn't help but walk over to the bedside, laying her lips softly over Elena's. As she straightened back up, she brushed a strand of sleek brown out of her face and stoked Elena's cheek with the back of her finger before she disappeared like a shadow in the night as she'd so often done before.

iWe will be together again. I promise./i


End file.
